A Mountain of Corpses
by Howdoyoudonames
Summary: High above Spear Pillar, in hallowed halls, a man meets a God.


The Mountain of Corpses

"_A human is as far from a God as the Earth is from the Moon – an unreachable distance. However, the one trait which defines the human race is tenacity. If they want to reach the moon, if they want to reach God, they will build a mountain of corpses, their enemies and their own, to do so."_

You, human, of the myriad of living beings alive, are the single worst sinner of them all.

There are nine circles in the realm where sinners are punished. I should know, for I crafted them from the primordial soup with my own power. There are nine sins which correspond with them. The first is for the nonbelievers. Those who do not hold what is sacred as such. Naturally, you are one of these. For why else would you be here, in this hallowed hall? Why else would you have come and brought blood and battle to my adobe? While the weight of this sin is usually rather light, being one of mere ignorance, it is infinitely more severe for those who do so with intent in their minds.

Do not feign ignorance. You were told, nay, warned several times. The first by the black-yellow Champion. She told you the tales of old, the legends of the might of legendary Pokémon who crafted Space and Time, of the Third who sleeps in shadow, and of me, their creator. No, you knew full well what I was and where you were, and yet you deliberately chose not to believe.

Surprisingly, of the second level's sin you are largely not guilty by the traditional method of thinking. You did not harbor any… untoward intentions to another being for yourself, human or otherwise. However, the sin is not quite so narrow. Consider who you carry with you. The majority of which were not your initial companions. They are, rather, their offspring. How many siblings do they have? Where are they right now? You do not know. You did not keep tabs on them once you realized that they did not fit your standards, your perfect ideal team. The true sin punished in the 2nd level is not lust, but rather the perversion of love. A perversion of traditional love by not harboring it, a perversion for the love between Pokémon by using it for your own gain, and finally, a perversion of the love between family, by abandoning those who you had obligations and responsibilities towards. You are truly detestable.

The third level is for Envy. And you envied much. You envied the champion, your rival, and all the others you've met on your journey. _Wow! Their Pokémon are amazing. I want them. Wow, that's really cool. I wish I could use it… so I will_, so on and so forth. It in fact, ties with your fourth as being the reason for your desire.

The fourth is Greed. Envy and Greed are much the same. In the end, they stem from one thing: desire. And you, you desired much. From the very start, you were steeped in ambition, driven by your passion. You _would _become the Champion, no matter how long it took, no matter what sacrifices needed to be made. And you succeeded. What, however, was the cost? How long has it been since you visited your family for more than a brief rest? How long has it been since you spoke to your closest friend? Days? Weeks? Months? Maybe even a full year?

That is not all. Your presence here again indicates your avarice. Why else would you bother to seek more and more Pokémon? You seek to complete the Pokédex, but what purpose does it have? To gain more knowledge? Precisely. To. Gain. _More._ More knowledge, more Pokémon, more power, more money, more fame, more, _more, MORE! _Your sin is great here. You traveled the region, catching those who keep the delicate balance of the forces of nature, ripping families apart, tearing children from their home, all for the sake of your _quest_. Your greed has destroyed more than you will ever know.

The Fifth is for Anger. Which you are clearly displaying now. Your wrath has been quite evident. One merely needs to look at the bloody swath you have cut through the region. How many wild Pokémon have been totally crushed by you? How many of trainers that have defeated you, only for you to prepare with the single goal of _crushing them beneath your heel? _Oh, but Pokémon aren't the limits of your anger. No, most of that is reserved for Team Galactic. And _oh, the rage._ You were furious at them, loathed their very existence. You went out of your way to fight them, deliberately putting yourself in harm's way just so you could confound them once more, foil their plains, and spite their leader. They knew your wrath, and they feared it.

The Sixth is Sloth. Yours is quite evident here as well. What, exactly, is your title? _Champion_. Yes. What, exactly are the duties of a champion? You don't know, do you? Well of course you don't. Did it ever occur to you why Cynthia was so often spotted during your own travels? Have you ever wondered what the other Champions do?

Lance founded an interregional crime fighting force, and heads it. Not only that, he governs the affairs for both Kanto and Johto, as they lack a strong government aside from the Indigo Plateau. Wallace and Steven went out of their way to make sure the Legendaries remained in balance. _Not_ captured. In _balance._ Cynthia traveled, teaching new trainers, giving them encouragement, educating them, and securing the future. You? You just prance around, breeding and catching new Pokémon, new legendaries. The only champion as bad as you has to be Red, and all he did was sit on a mountain all day.

The seventh is Violence. And you were quite violent. How many Pokémon have fallen to your team? How many trainers? Many. Granted, all trainers are guilty of this, but few, very, very few have as many deaths on their hands as you. Deaths, you ask? Of course. What else do you expect, leaving a Pokémon unconscious and defenseless in an area where it has known predators? Most of the Pokémon you faint are killed and eaten within a day. Not only that, but you participate in blood sport. Your Pokémon are torn from their homes and forced to battle, willingly or otherwise, in organized matches for money. There are places where things like these are illegal. There is more, but there are far too many crimes to list here, and far too little time.

The eighth sin is Pride. And you are proud, proud of your title, your team, and your feats. Yet have you thought to wonder what their effects are? You are a murderer, which we have just covered. You are also indirectly responsible for hundreds of mental disorders, nightmares, and other various disasters occurring recently. Why? Have you considered what legendaries are? They are the cogs which I put in place to keep the realm safely running. And what are they doing now? Sitting in Pokéballs, _not doing their duty_. Your arrogance has threatened the very fabric of our world. Your sins don't end there. Have you considered the effect of you taking your Champion title? Some trainers work years and years and yet a trainer, fresh, just goes in and takes the title after a few scant months of training? An insult to Pokémon trainers everywhere. Not only that, he then goes and ignores his duties to the region as the Champion? You know, there are children everywhere wondering why you don't stop the problems caused by a lack of legendaries. Why you have yet to save them from the blizzard at Snowpoint, which, incidentally, is starving the city. Naturally, you aren't expected to be omniscient- but wait, you _are_. You hold _space and time _at your fingertips, yet you do nothing to use them to better the world. Not only that, you dare stand here, to battle me, your creator, and, in some ways a sort of parent to you. You dare to assume the arrogance of facing me in battle, and dare to endeavor to capture the _God of the realm _in one of your Pokéballs. And you will succeed, of course.

But, now we come to the lowest, worst sin. Betrayal, Treachery, and other synonyms. Tell me, how many Pokémon have you promised to fight alongside? A myriad. How many do you use? A scant six, one of which will soon be replaced by me. Do you know what their thoughts are now? Not anticipation of the great battle of legend that this will be, not pride in being one of the few who have ever seen me, their creator, but _fear. Fear that they will be the next to leave_. They fear being put inside a box, stored as data for who knows how long, denied release, denied existence. Truly a fate worse than death. You betrayed your people by failing to be what they deserve and need, you fail your Pokémon by betraying them, and you betray the world by engineering its destruction, and now you try and steal away its last defense.

You, human, will catch me. You will use me in battle, and your foes will tremble when they hear my roar. But you will remember this. Every time you use me you will remember your sins, your sacrilege, perversion of love, envy, greed, hatred, sloth, violence, pride, and betrayal. You have done what no other being has done before, and likely will not do again, and touched God, dragging him down to your plane. But you will not forget the mountain of corpses you built to do so. Every time you call upon me, upon my power, you will remember.

This is my Judgment.


End file.
